A Trip to Remember
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh gang (including Seto,) go on a trip to Hadrian's Wall on the border between Scotland and England? Rated for Yaoi! Seto and Jou pairing!
1. Your Project is on

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, simple, ne?

Well, anyone that's read my other recently updated stories will know I recently returned from a three-day trip to Hadrian's Wall on the border between Scotland and England- I thoroughly enjoyed this little holiday, and just last night I got inspiration! Why not write about my trip, except with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters in my place? Hope you enjoy this weird idea of mine!

Warnings- Seto and Jou relationship- which is Yaoi, but it'll be pretty tame, I don't write any lemon, plus it's not like we did anything like that on my trip, eh? LOL!

**A Trip to Remember**

Seto shuddered; the awful feeling of dread was clearly written on his icy cold sapphire eyes- it was that time of year again, yes, _that_ time, the time where you were forced to work within a group and complete a full project with them.

Seto detested this idea, as he saw it, it was pointless spreading the work out, when none of it will match, it won't run smoothly nor will it be done too quickly, whether if he were to do on his own he could have it completed within the night, and it would be of the best quality possible!

He sighed heavily, _Maybe I can just pay them off with bribes, and get the work done myself, that way I'll be rid of whatever fools I'm stuck with and I can get the work done **properly**._

He decided this would be the best action to follow, and stuck with his decision, patiently waiting for the Teacher to call out the names of each member for each group and their particular task.

"Kazuki, Jubei, Ginji, Ban and Shido- you're Group one, you're task is to go on a field trip together and study the different rocks forms within different areas," the Teacher explained, each of the teenagers previously mentioned grinned at each other happily, "Tyson, Rei, Kai, Max and Kenny- you're Group two, you're chosen task is to go to Kyoto and study the ancient mythology behind the city and discover it's hidden secrets," once again each previously mentioned member grinned at their friends, "Yugi, Jounouchi, Tea, Tristan and Bakura- you're Group three, you're task is to go on a three-day field trip to a historical site of your choice and fully examine it, whether it be historically or geographically, hmm, wait, just to make things easier for the rest of my Grouping plans, I'll add Seto Kaiba in there too, there, much better," she paused, moving onto the next group, "J-"

Seto was speechless, he was so confident that he had managed to dodge his way out of being stuck with the 'geeks' but then the Teacher just _had_ to add him in at he last minute, didn't she?

He blinked a couple of times, glancing across at his 'team mates' who seemed apparently just as shocked as he was, obviously nobody had been expecting the Teacher to add that last bit in…

Seto growled, lowly cursing the Teacher under his breath as he stood up, walking across to the group.

"Um hey Kaiba, well I guess you're with us then?" Yugi paused, glancing away from Seto uncertainly, a faint smile on his youthful face.

Kaiba chose to not even bother replying to the short boy's pathetic excuse for conversation and sighed heavily, "Have you chosen a historical site yet at all?" he questioned.

"Um, no, not really, we haven't had a chance Kaiba," Tea shrugged, before glancing down as she adjusted her mini-skirt.

"Well I suggest we study Roman mythology, the perfect example for this topic would be Hadrian's Wall over on the border between Scotland and England, as there are many Romans forts found along the wall," Seto explained, his voice remaining completely emotionless as he spoke, his eyes also seemed quite lifeless, boy was this guy bored!

All of the 'geeks' stared, open-mouthed at the handsome brunet, causing him to frown and back off slightly in disgust, "What the hell is wrong with you all?"

"Well Kaiba, how on earth do you expect us to get over to Britain?" Yugi questioned, everyone listening attentively to the CEO's reply.

"We'll be flying over in my private jet, what else were you thinking, you idiots," Seto growled, frowning, he felt insulted by the group's lack of intelligence, no, not intelligence, their lack of logic!

Bakura smiled widely, clasping his hands together happily, "I'll get to go back home!" he cheered, "I can't wait!"

"Yeah…" Seto paused, rolling his eyes, "Come by my house at 5pm today after school and I will give you details there- I've got to work on _serious_ matters now dorks," he turned on his heel, proudly walking over to his seat where he opened up his laptop and started on his Kaiba Corp related stuff.

"Wow… Britain… That's pretty cool, eh?" Jou grinned widely, his honey brown eyes sparkling excitedly, "I've neva been abroad before, I can't wait!"

"You'll love it Joey," Bakura smiled in his typical sweet and adorable way, "You'll all love it!"

"Well, we'll see I guess," Tristan sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

By the way, if you're wondering where you've heard those names from before I'll refresh your memories! 

Group 1- They're all characters from Get Backers the anime series

Group 2- They're all characters from Beyblade

Please read and review- was this a good idea? Bad idea? Please do tell, I'm curious!


	2. Questions, Arguments, no Answers!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, simple, ne?

First I suppose I better tell you all what took me so long:-

Well, I went into Fourth Year a couple of weeks back and so far it's turned out to be schoolwork and homework hell, thus giving me NO TIME whatsoever so update my beloved fanfiction! THEN because one my stories had a song not belonging to me in it, it was taken off and I was prohibited from updating my stories for quite a while, and then finally I was off ill with a virus going around my school.

Now- I'm back! The Summer Holidays have started and it's my birthday on Tuesday! I'm so excited!

Thanks for the reviews, but please read and review at the end of the Chapter!

* * *

Seto groaned, furiously typing away on his Laptop realising that there was no way to avoid it; he would _have_ to do the stupid project with the geeks, he had no choice. 

He had spent the last hour thinking over possible ways to rid him of the geeks and do the work himself, but each idea he came up with was flawed, or it was flawed when used on Yugi's gang anyway.

Paying them off wouldn't be a possibility, they'd all just get offended, Yugi would argue that money didn't mean a thing, that stupid Tea girl would start up a speech on friendship, the others would moan and fume while the mutt would- wait, what would the mutt do?

Seto smirked, "He's so damn poor he'd try to get me to give him the money by performing tricks or something, stupid mutt…"

"Mr Kaiba…?" a feminine voice said through intercom system, awaiting the reply of her boss.

Kaiba didn't so much as pause as he worked, "Yes?" he replied simply, only a part of his concentration on the woman speaking, while the rest was on his work.

"There's a Yugi Motou and his friends here for you," the woman explained.

Seto sighed heavily, taking a few moments to prepare himself, "Send them in," he replied sternly, saving his work and placing his Laptop on stand by, gently closing the lid shut.

"Hiya Kaiba," Yugi greeted cheerfully as he entered the taller boy's office, followed by Tea, Tristan, Bakura and none other than Seto's favourite little punk mutt. (Heh!)

Kaiba didn't bother greeting the teenagers, nor acknowledging their curious stares as each gazed around the rather large room that Seto spent most his life in, "I've booked us into a cottage on the edge of the wall, our flight will be in two days time, so I suggest you all start packing. I've also pre-paid for a look around the Roman Museum, and the main fort which isn't too far away from where we'll be staying."

Each 'geek' blinked in amazement, an uncomfortable silent entering the room, before Yugi was finally able to break it, "Wow, you really are prepared Kaiba, huh?"

"I'll say," Tristan scoffed.

"What time do we meet at on Monday morning then?" Tea questioned curiously, her glorious large blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"You've all got to be at the airport by 7am sharp, no excuses," Kaiba ordered, his voice stern and pretty much emotionless as he spoke.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful then, it's real nice of you Kaiba to get this all sorted for us," Bakura smiled cutely, glad that he was returning to his home; sure it wasn't exactly his home, as he lived more down south but at least he was gonna be on the same island.

Everyone seemed quite intrigued and excited at the idea of this little trip, whether it be school work related or not, it was still quite an interesting little adventure, plus for some like Jou and Tristan- it would be their first time abroad.

Although, as everyone cheered and happily talked among themselves, Jou remained on his own at the back, his expression almost heart-broken.

_Dad will never let me go on this trip… Even the idea of me not being there so he can-… I won't get to go…_ he thought to himself grimly, life was hard for Jounouchi, and there was hardly any room for him to have fun anymore.

Seto glanced over, instantly noticing the puppy's sadness, _What's wrong with the mutt?_

"What's wrong with you? Did puppy realise he'll have to eat foreign dog food?" Kaiba taunted, smirking in amusement as he watched the blonde boy frown angrily.

"Shut-up money bags!" he yelled back.

"Joey, what _is_ wrong? You look really sad?" Yugi questioned worriedly, gazing at his best friend with concern-filled eyes.

"It's n-nothing Yug'… I just can't come on the trip…" he shrugged, pretending like it was no big deal, "That's all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME ON THE TRIP!" Tea screamed, nearly deafening the boys around her.

"Why can't you go Jou?" Yugi ran up to his best friend, his eyes gleaming as they slowly started to water.

"I-I just… can't…" Jou looked away down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with any of his friends.

The room went silent for a few moments, his friends unsure what to say next.

"And just what kind of excuse is that mutt?" Seto Kaiba demanded angrily.

"It's not an excuse at all rich-boy!" Joey cried back, his clenched fists held close to his chest as if he was about to enter a fight.

"If it's not an excuse, then why not tell the truth!" Seto dared, his eyes narrowing devilishly, staring right into the honey-brown orbs opposite him.

"It's none of your business!" Jou argued, returning the glare full on, threatening the icy-cold blue orbs to back off.

Of course Kaiba was never put off by threats, no matter who was doing the threatening, "It is my business if it means our group is to lose any grades due to your non-existent excuse! I bet you're just scared of flying or something, or maybe it's the loud noises from the engines? Dogs do tend to hate loud noises…"

"SHUT UP!" Jou threw a punch straight on, praying it would connect with the CEO's face, but unfortunately, Seto turned out to be a lot more nimble that Jou had originally presumed, as he ducked down, dodging the hit.

Jou tripped over, painfully slamming into the ground- he winced and bit back a scream; it wasn't so much the fall that hurt so much, but the wounds he had gained the previous night…

"Joey!" Yugi cried as he ran over to his fallen friend, he tried to help the other boy up but Jou nudged him away, not wanting any help- his pride was already bruised pretty badly.

"Just leave it Yug', I'm off, I'm not wasting any more of my life here," Jou spat in disgust, before turning his back on the CEO and making his way out the room.

"Jou…" Yugi frowned in concern.

* * *

One note: Sure a lot of you will think it dumb me explaining this, but seriously, I _have_ met people out there who didn't know this- Basically, Britain **is** an island, so when I say 'but at least he was gonna be on the same island,' I do mean Britain, okay? 


	3. A Broken Blonde

Disclaimer- Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

APOLOGISES! I'm so sorry people! I know it's taken me like ten weeks or something to update each and every (Yu-Gi-Oh) fanfiction of mine, but yes, I have finally done it! It's all because of school, now that I'm in my pre-senior year I get a TON (or so) of homework every night and I just really didn't have any time for anything aside from homework! But currently I'm in the middle of my October Holidays, meaning I can finally update all my fanfiction, yay! And for the next five weeks after these two weeks I'll probably get tons of homework as those weeks as my revision weeks, then I have my two weeks of Exams, then the next week I'm not at school but doing this thing where I work for a company, then there's only two weeks left before X-mas! So HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update much sooner before December, especially for my Halloween story!

So once again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but thanks for being patient!

This is to all my readers and reviewers.

_(This note has been posted in every story's Author's Note.)_

Please read and review!

* * *

"What would sir like today then?" Jou asked politely, smiling softly at the couple sitting at the finely decorated table infront of him, as he held his pen hovering above his notebook. 

"I'll have the cooked lobster thank you," the man replied calmly.

"And to drink?" he paused, brushing some of his golden blonde hair away from his eyes, although it seemed pointless to do so as it just fell back into place.

"I think we'll have some of your finest Red wine, is that okay Grace?" the man asked the lady he connected his hands with curiously, she nodded in agreement, confirming the order for Jou.

"And for the lady?" Jou questioned, turning towards the attractive brunette.

"I'll have the same as Michael, thank you," she smiled lightly, nodding softly.

"Okay, you're meal will be brought to you soon," Jou bowed before spinning around and walking towards the kitchens, where he stuck the note to a pin board for the Chef to read.

He sighed in relief after glancing around the restaurant, it looked like he might actually get a break for a moment, and he was needing one _badly_…

Suddenly, the entrance doors to the restaurant swung open signalling the arrival of a new customer, which also meant Jou had to get moving again, would he ever get a damn break?

"Good evening sir, I- KAIBA! What da hell are **you** doing here?" Jou cried in disbelief and shock, blushing as he realised all eyes had fell upon him as he timidly glanced around the large bistro.

The brunette grabbed the younger boy's hand, pulling him towards the Restrooms with a stern expression playing on his face as Jou blushed in embarrassment at all the confused and slightly shocked stares he gained from the customers as they watched him being pulled towards the toilets by his hand by another man. (Interesting situation, no?)

When the pair reached their destination, Jou roughly pulled his hand away from the other boy, "What da hell do _you_ want? Can't ya see I'm workin'!"

"Why can't you go on the trip?" Seto interrogated, glaring fiercely at the blonde.

"I… Just because I can't, okay? Now leave it!"

"I will not leave it until you tell me a valid reason for why you are unable to join us on our School trip," Kaiba stood up tall, his arms crossed over his chest, and his cerulean-eyes relentless, "I am _not_ losing top Grades just because you couldn't be bothered to get off your ass and do a little work for once!"

"Uh, if ya can't figure it out, that's what I'm bloody doing da now! Well dat is if some stupid CEO hadn't embarrassed me infront of all da customers by pulling me towards the toilets!" Jou yelled out angrily, his fists clenched tightly and held by his sides.

Seto thought over the previous situation for a moment, maybe to someone else it _would_ have seemed a little odd? But what did he care? He had more important things to be worrying about right now, more important than that of some idiots' opinions, "I don't care. You are coming on this damn trip whether you like it or not mutt! I don't have time to argue!"

"I told ya already Kaiba! I can't! I'm not allowed ta-" he broke off, unsurely glancing down at the ground beneath him, "-I, I mean I just can't, okay? Now go and do some paper work or whateva!"

The brunette had noticed the other boy's hesitation and frowned in confusion, "You're not allowed to what?" he questioned, stepping closer to the smaller man.

Jou nervously stepped back, avoiding eye contact with the genius CEO, "…I, I, I never said dat…"

"Yes you did, you just said 'I'm not allowed ta-' then you cut off, what were you going to say?" Seto neared the anxious boy, looking down with firm and emotionless cobalt eyes.

"Nothing! I, just leave me ALONE!" the ex-street punk yelled loudly, startling the boy infront of him.

Jou gritted his teeth together, trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Please… Don't… Make… Me…Say…It…" he begged, before falling to his knees, holding his head in his shaking hands.

Seto looked down at the shivering blonde, all his previous anger instantly vanishing, along with his typical Kaiba-glare, "Talk to me mutt, what's going on here?" he asked, his voice holding a _hint_ of concern.

Suddenly, Jou jumped to his feet, roughly shaking his head from side to side, before growling and glaring at the man infront of him, crystalline tears making silvery tracks down his delicate cheeks, "Just get lost Kaiba, it's none of your business, go fire some innocent guy with a family or something, just leave me alone, okay? I've got work to see too- yeah that's right, you're not the only guy in the world who has to work for a living!" his voice continued to raise with each word said, his anger bubbling up inside of him, "Now go and-"

"JOUNOUCHI! Where the hell are you! Get out here, NOW!" a feminine voice screeched loudly, yes, the boss had just caught wind of the news that was spreading like wildfire throughout the restaurant; that the young Jou had been dragged into the restrooms by another man, which did **not** make Jou look good at all.

Jou glared angrily at the brunette before stomping out of the toilets towards his Boss, who's face was red with anger, which suddenly faded away once she spotted the wet cheeks of the blonde boy, "Jou? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Yeah, Jou's boss could be a real cow when she was angry but she _did_ care about her employees, and at the sight of a crying employee she grew immediately worried for them, especially Jou, as she felt that he was somewhat of a son to her.

Jou roughly wiped at his face, rubbing away all traces of his anger and sadness, "Nothing, I'm fine, I'm sorry for cutting off like that…" he bowed in apology, fighting back the tears he could feel brimming at the edges of his stinging eyes.

When Seto emerged from the restrooms Jou's boss frowned angrily, "What the hell did you do to Jou?" she half-shouted.

"I did nothing," the tall man replied simply.

"Then why the _hell_ is my Jou crying?" she questioned, motioning towards the boy who was currently hiding his face away with his long blonde hair, which shaded his eyes from everyone.

"Miss-" Jou cut in, "-It doesn't matter, please may I return to work?"

"But Jou! You're crying! You were perfectly happy before _he_ came! So he's obviously done something to you-" she stopped, sighing heavily once she realised how worked up she was becoming, "Y-Yes Jou, you may return to work," she allowed, as the boy bowed once more before returning back to his serving.

She spun around; her long blonde hair bouncing over her shoulders beautifully, "Whatever you did, I suggest you sort it! Jou is a happy soul, with enough love to fill the world, and he does _not_ deserve to cry like that! So I better not be seeing him cry again anytime soon!" she warned, her emerald eyes gleaming with furious anger.

Seto narrowed his eyes, watching the woman walk away and return to whatever she had previously been doing, normally if someone had spoken to him in that way he would have shouted back a million times worse, but, for some reason, he didn't this time…

He glanced back over at the working blonde, whose smile had returned, bright as ever, but the usual cheerful gleam in his eyes had not, the CEO noticed.

He sighed heavily, whatever was going on with Jou- he was going to find out.

* * *

I dunno about the Boss, I just thought since Jou's father is a bampot (a Scottish insult) and his mother abandoned him practically, then I'd make another mother-like figure for him, I think I may mention the Boss lady more than once. 

Thanks go to:

Kioee Manioso

Mandapandabug

DreamCherry66

ChibiSmilies

Thanks for reviewing you four!


End file.
